Lord Brevon/Diamondswag12 Productions' version
As Lord Brevon gathers up his minions (and of course, his knife), he's more than ready to strike back at his opponents once again. Packing a ''Guilty Gear-inspired gameplay system, he has a knack for pulling off deadly chains of punches and Specials, with a selection of powerful Hypers helping to complete his deadly combo performance; his threatening A.I. makes sure to use such a combo game to its absolute fullest.'' ) |Image = File:DiamondSwag_Lord_Brevon_Portrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Diamondswag12 Productions |Downloadlink = MEGA |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Lord Brevon is a four-button character that primarily functions as a three-button character, using , and for attacks and as a Power Charge. having gameplay based on the Guilty Gear series. He has a Super Jump and an Air Dash and he has seven Specials, of which two of them are assists, and four Hypers, including an OHKO attack. All three punch buttons and Specials activated with can be comboed all at once, depending on the timing. His comboability can be used frequently when performing these Specials, leaving the opponent unable to recover. Lord Brevon's Hypers can also be used while utilizing these specials on the opponent, and he can perform his aerial attacks as an advantage. Lord Brevon's hypers do quite a lot of damage, and they're quite hard to perform since they have similar commands to his Mines Special. Therefore, unless the Mines Specials is performed, the player is able to use these Hypers. Apart from the Electric Gun hyper, it does reasonable amounts of damage but can easily miss when opponents are too close to him. The two assists, Serpentine and Biker Ninja both cost 500 Power, and can be chained. Same goes for Crash landing, with the version being the strongest. Its OHKO attack is blockable and can only be used when Lord Brevon's Life is 250 or lower. The OHKO hyper can K.O. multiple opponents at the same time in Simul matches, though the opponents have to be very close together for it to happen. Lord Brevon has a custom A.I., which can easily corner you and will start to perform deadly combos, and he rarely uses his helpers, apart from Biker Ninja. His A.I has an immensely single-comboability and he will eventually make an approach at you, ready to perform his deadly onslaught. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | Uses 500 Power| }} + | Uses 500 Power| }} + | Uses 500 Power| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1500 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 5000 Power Life must be less than or equal to 250| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos M.U.G.E.N Lord Brevon Released! ( Aaron Roulette Beta-Released!) M.U.G.E.N Lord Brevon Demonstration CHAR Lord Brevon by DS12 Productions Trivia *Lord Brevon has a special intro against every character when playing on Turns Mode. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters made by Diamondswag12 Category:Characters made in 2017 }}